Sweet Gilbert
by Owlcity98
Summary: Gilbert loves Alice. Alice loves Gilbert. But both are oblivious to each other's affections. Bought together by fate (and popcorn), these to polar opposites find solace and new found love in each other. PrUk. Other parings inside and human names used through out. Hopefully better than this sucky summary!:) Please no flames, they will be used to roast marshmallows
1. Chapter 1

_This story is dedicated to Jack. Thank you for all the support over the past few months and making my life that little bit (a lot) brighter. I could not have done this without you;)_

**Chapter 1:Our fist meeting**

The first time I met Gilbert was way back in year nine through my on/off friend Francois. I found her to be quite insufferable at times, but I didn't have many friends at school so I figured beggars couldn't be choosers so tried to keep our arguments to a minimum (although when we did fight it could often be quite explosive). She first introduced him to me as her then boyfriend, so obviously I had no idea that in the not too distant future he was to be my very own partner in crime. Now I know what your all thinking, it's not at all the right thing to do to go out with one of your best friends ex's, but to be frank, some of the things that Francois has done over the years are quite unforgivable so I figured she could at least let this one slip. It's not like she was short of male attention anyway, I've lost count of the amount of men I have seen walk into, and then not too shortly after, out of her life again. Anyway that's another story entirely. If I was to tell you that it was love at first sight for me when I first laid eyes on Gilbert, I'd be lying. Truth be told, I thought him to be quite the immature git (my closest friend Amelia still stands by this opinion) and avoided speaking to him at all costs. Instead, I simply let myself fade into the background as they stood in the yard, cuddling and kissing. Occasionally, Id let myself wander over to wear Amelia was stood with her other two friends, Sakura and Chun- Yan and attempt to make conversation, but for the best of year 9 I'd sit alone on a bench in the shade and read like the social outcast I was unwilling to even attempt to make any new 'friends'. Not that being alone and excluded bothered me much anymore, I'd had a life time of practise. In primary school, the other children seemed to avoid me like I had the worst case of 'cooties' known to man. I'm guessing it probably had something to do with my poor mental state after I survived a horrific house fire which resulted in chilling visions and bloody nightmares, not to mention the death of my dear father. A small part of me hoped that I'd have better luck finding friends once I passed into high school, but was bitterly disappointed. Apparently news travels fast in small towns like mine.

Never the less, I considered it a god send when I met Francois (not that I'd ever tell her that of course) as it finally meant I had someone to talk to (well stand by). However, it was to be another 2 years and this kiss of a frog before I finally realised my love for Gilbert. By the time we entered year 10, Francois and Gilbert had parted ways, and he had entered a new relationship with the kind hearted, yet feisty Elizabeta Herdervy. Francois had also started to take a shine to a charming Spaniard, Antonio who she at the time proclaimed was 'the one', although I had never been entirely convinced, given her track record. Unfortunately for me, this was to be the year when I experienced my first relationship, although I was soon to realise that it was to be one of the decisions I had ever made in my short, yet hectic life. Not only was this boy younger than me (by about a year) but he was also incredibly perverted and Francois's younger brother. It makes me cringe just thinking about it now. Francis had always been in our friendship group, despite been slightly younger than everyone else and took great pleasure in driving me round the bend. I had no idea he liked me until Francois told me during tutor one morning. I felt sick to the stomach and incredibly puzzled, until this point I hadn't thought it at all possible for a boy to fancy me. The following lunch time, egged on by Francois and Antonio, Francis asked me out and stupidly, I said yes. Looking back on it now, the only real explanation I can think of to me saying yes to his proposal was a matter of pure desperation for a boyfriend. You see, I'm sure it won't surprise you to know that until then, I had never had a boyfriend before so a huge part of me was desperate for that experience. Needless to say, I spent a huge part of my relationship with Francis, unhappy and disturbed by his perverted nature. Cringing as he sneakily placed his hands on my backside and kissed me forcefully on the lips. It wasn't long before he started asking me to do things that I was nowhere near ready to do (use your imagination).

Stuck in a loveless relationship (at least on my part anyway) I spiralled into depression, only ever forcing a smile when I was around my friends. I felt disgusted with myself for continuing to date Francis, despite the fact that I held no love in my heart at all for him, yet at the same time I believed I could do no better. I soon realised that if I didn't put an end to this charade sooner rather than later, it would go on forever. So, working up all my courage (which wasn't a lot) I finally ended it with Francis one Friday lunch time. To my surprise, he appeared handled it fairly well only getting a little bit upset. That was until, I got home later that evening to discover eight un read messages on my mobile phone, all telling me that he had nothing else to live for, that he was ready to end his life, and that worst of all, it was all my fault. Devastated, I broke down into a fit of hysterics and sank to my knee's as more messages from Francis appeared on my phone like stabs to the heart. Unable to take it anymore, I stumbled my way into the bathroom and ran myself a scolding hot bath and got out my razor, slipping out the blade and placing it on the side of the bath. Cheeks stained with mascara, I peeled off my school uniform and slipped into the bath, letting out a low growl as the water burned my skin. Not that I cared

'I deserve this..' I thought bitterly as I sat back in the bath and reached for my blade, placing the sharp edge onto the top of my thigh. And then, taking in a deep breath, I dragged the blade across my skin and watched as the blood poured out and into the bath tub. At first, the pain was awful and fresh tears fell from my eye's as I took another swipe at my leg. However, soon after a fresh feeling of euphoria washed over me as I watched the blood drain from my legs and into the water. Finally finished, I shakily got out of the bath tub and dried myself off, wincng as the towel came into contact with my mutilated legs. After cleaning myself up and empting the bath, I made my way out of the bathroom and straight into bed, where I fell into a dreamless sleep. Looking back on it now, I realise what I did was bang out of order and that there were a million and one better ways of handling those ridiculous text messages from Francis (who buy the way did NOT end his life) asides from self harm. However, it was from this point that my life took a surprising turn for the better.

Later that year, Francois invited me and a few others to an ice skating party to celebrate her 16th birthday. I hesitantly said yes, not being a big fan of parties. She explained to me that asides from myself, Antonio, Gilbert and unfortunately Francis would also be attending this party. I felt my heart flutter a little as Gilberts name was mentioned, but eminently sink straight after at mere mention of Francis's name. I wasn't quite sure why, but over the past few weeks, I had found myself smiling at his childish antics and blushing whenever he caught me staring at him from across the yard, so was secretly thrilled to discover that he would also be attending the same party. Although at the same time, I dreaded going ice skating in fear of falling over and embarrassing myself in front of everyone as ice skating was certainly not one of my strong points. The day of the party finally arrived and, as expected, I completely failed at ice skating, falling as soon as my skates came into contact with the ice. Francois giggled as I lay helpless and blushing like a fool in the middle of the ice.

"Need a hand fraulen?" I looked up from the ice to see Gilbert staring down at me, a sympathetic smile on his face as he pulled me to my feet. I smiled in return and nodded as I took his hand and wobbled to my feet. "Here, let me teach you. Move your skates like...this" he said, gesturing for me to copy him. "That's it, now just hold on to my hand and we'll go for a little skate around, okay?" I nodded and held on tightly to his gloved hand, shakily gliding over the ice. I felt tingles run up from the tips of my fingers to my scalp as he squeezed my hand tighter still whenever I felt myself start to tumble as we sped past the other skaters. A part of me actually felt sad when he finally let go of my hand when we exited the ice rink for lunch. I didn't see much of him for the rest of the day, but the following day, I noticed him standing alone by the bus stop. Feeling brave, I decided to stop and talk to him.

"Hey Gilbert, you...umm okay?" I stuttered, attempting to look him in the eye but failing epically. He looked up from his phone and smiled slightly.

"Yeah Im good, just waiting for my mum. You?" he asked, slipping his phone back into his pocket.

"Yes, thank you. Oh umm thanks for helping me at ice skating last week by the way." I replied staring down at the pavement and picking away at my nails. 'What the bloody hell is wrong with you?!' I told myself veraciously. _'It's not as if you have a bloody crush on the git...oh crap._' Then it suddenly occurred to me, and it hit me like a freight train.

"Haha its okay fraulen! You looked like you needed a hand!" he laughed, punching me lightly on the shoulder. I laughed awkwardly, looking off to the side to avoid his gaze.

"Hey, um text me tonight?" he said suddenly, handing me his number on a scrappy piece of paper.

"Yeah, okay." I smiled, finally looking him in the eye as I stuffed the piece of paper into my blazer pocket. '_Did a cute boy just give me his number?! Wait what am I thinking?'_ I thought frantically as Gill suddenly pulled me into a tight, but awkward hug, unknowingly intoxicating me with the smell of his cologne. I blushed scarlet as my lips came into contact with his old leather jacket.

"You better..." he laughed as he finally let me go. I smiled and nodded giving a small wave as I walked off up the bank. Later that evening, sat on my bed dressed in my favourite green nightie I picked up my phone from my bedside table and slowly entered Gills number into my phone, being careful so as not to make any mistakes and debated whether or not as to text him. Six cups of earl grey later, I finally worked up the nerve to text him.

_'So you wanted me to text you? Alice:)'_ I wrote nervously, hands trembling. I few minutes after sending the text, a message came through on my phone from Gill.

_'Heyyyy :3'_ was his reply and suddenly, my mind went blank.

_'Oh great, now I have no idea on what to talk about.'_ another few minuets passed before he sent a reply.

_'Us;) Jk, who do you like?x'_ I almost dropped my phone. _Is that a KISS?_

_'Haha:) Matthew, but all he does is bank me, so not really anyone atm;)X'_ I hesitantly put the kiss at the end of message and quickly sent it before I could change my mind on whether or not it was a good idea. We continued to text through the night, and slowly, more and more kisses started to appear at the end of the messages. In the end, we arranged to meet up that Saturday to see a film at the pictures. And to my surprise, I couldn't wait.


	2. Chapter 2-First date

**Chapter 2**

I still remember mine and Gilberts first date as if it were yesterday, the events of that day are still quite fresh in my mind. There wasn't a part of it that didn't feel awkward, but isn't that how all first dates are supposed to be? Truth be told, I had no real idea how to prepare for a first date at all. At first, (as much as it pained me), I consulted Francois, although all her advice was far to...inappropriate for my liking. Francois being no help at all, I instead asked my best, and most trusted friend Amelia for advice. She told me all the clichéy stuff about 'always being yourself' and 'not being someone you're not'. To be perfectly honest, I wasn't really sure that I knew how to 'be myself' around Gilbert, at that stage I couldn't even look him in the eye. Too embarrassed to ask anyone else for first date advice, I turned to Youtube and watched endless video's on how to act, how to dress, style your hair and wear your make up. Only then did it occur to me that I had almost nothing to wear for a first date. I riffled through my wardrobe desperately trying to find something suitable for a first date, until I finally settled on a simple blue silk dress. Not as though I had much choice anyway, my whole wardrobe is made up of blue silk dresses, my mum is somewhat old fashioned and believes the colour suits me well. My body trembled tremendously as I pulled the blue dress over my head and smoothed out my blonde pigtails. I could not believe I was actually about to go on a date, I'd never been on one before despite having been with Francis, so it was all really quite scary for me. After a tense ten minuet car drive with my mum, I finally arrived in town where I was set to meet Gilbert for our date. It was of course at this moment the heavens opened, and I found myself running for cover in a nearby coffee shop. Ordering myself I cup of early grey to calm my nerves I took a seat by the window and texted Gill to let him know where exactly I would be waiting for him. The tea cup clinked nervously against my teeth as I inwardly cringed at myself in the reflection in the glass. It was then that I saw him, wandering about aimlessly in the rain quiet clearly lost. Eventually he caught sight of the cafe and made his way over, his hands stuffed in his pockets as he pushed his way through the door. His hair was sopping wet as he looked down at the phone, clearly not seeing me sat by the window. After calling his name twice bashfully from my seat by the window, I got up from my seat and made my way slowly over to him. Hesitantly, I tapped him on the shoulder and ruby eyes soon met mine.

"Hey Gilbert..."I said meekly, brushing a stray piece of hair behind her ear. His look of puzzlement was soon replaced by a beaming smile.

"Oh hey fraulen! Hows things?" he laughed as we made our way out of the coffee shop to buy the movie tickets.

"Umm yeah good I-" I stopped mid sentence, what else was I supposed to say? '_Oh yeah Im doing great considering everyone thinks I'm a freak, and I see things, you know like ghosts, fairies and dead people. Mum is actually considering sending me to a psychiatrist. Oh and I have a massive crush on you!' This was after all my first ever date, so I was determined not to mess it up._

"So how about you?"

"Ja, Im good-Oh crap! Its my dad! Quick get inside before he see's us!" he quickly ushered me into the cinema, looking around anxiously.

"Are you okay?" I asked attentively, as far as I knew, Gill had a perfectly normal family life, the kind I so desperately longed for myself. His expression softened into a smile as we made our way to the ticket booth.

"Yeah I'm fine, just didn't want my dad to see me with you. He can be so embarrassing sometimes..." I looked up at Gill as he walked speedily ahead of me, taking long confident strides whilst I hurried behind him, my short stature making it much harder for me to keep up. "Two tickets to see Bad Neighbours please." He asked confidently to the sales woman who was stood idly behind the desk, looking like she wished she could be somewhere else.

"Alright, that will be £15.20 please sir" Gilbert dug around in his pockets for a few seconds before I noticed his eyes grow wide and his face drain of what little colour it posed in the first place.

"I errr ummm...Alice?" he asked with a worried expression. I quickly took the hint and dug around in my own purse, pulling out a £20 note and giving it hastily to Gilbert, who was now visibly sweating from embarrassment. He quickly thrust the note into the attendants hand and snatched the tickets before once again marching ahead, leaving me to trail behind.

"Well you know what they say...A guy should never have to pay for a girl unless...kesesese!" he laughed as I blushed scarlet and tried to ignore the judgemental stares of the other movie goers.

For the first half of the movie, we both sat in an awkward silence. Leaving me to debate whether or not I should reach through the darkness of the cinema and place my hand upon his, or perhaps a light peck on the cheek. _'Don't do that, you'll look like an idiot! Girls don't do that to guys on a first date! Its just not how its done!_'

I nodded slowly, for once, the voice in my head had a point. Soon after, softer voice sounded up in my head, '_Oh what do you know? Stop being so old fashioned, she can do it if she wants, it would be...romantic..' _

_'Romantic? Seriously you-'_ It wasn't long before there was a seemingly full blown argument going on in my head, causing me to pull on my pigtails in frustration.

"Oh would you both just shut up!" I hissed a little too loudly, causing Gilbert to glance sideways at me. I could practically feel his gaze. I kept my eyes glued to the screen, to mortified to even look back at him. Suddenly I felt something light hit me in the side of the head. Looking to my side I saw Gilbert grinning like an idiot, popcorn in hand.

"Was that you?" I asked in a hushed tone, he nodded eagerly. I felt a mischievous smile grace my own lips as I slyly scooped my own little handful of popcorn, flinging one quickly sideways, hitting Gill square in the nose. I giggled at his dumbfounded expression.

"Oh it is on!" he mouthed, chucking a his handful of toffee popcorn my way, half of it getting stuck in my hair. I fake gasped before lobbing more popcorn back at him. The rest of the film we spent in all out war, the popcorn our amo, the screen our battlefield. By the end of the film, we agreed to call it a draw and hastily made our way out before anyone could notice the mess we had made, although the popcorn still stuck to my hair must have been a dead giveaway. As we made our way down the steps, I felt my confidence peak slightly so quickly made the decision to link his arm. Face burning up, I attempted to act natural, but failed...epically. Little did I know, that Gilbert, my sweet Gilbert, was smiling all the way.


End file.
